FernGully: Healing the Rift
by Simon System
Summary: AU. Humans and fairies use to live side by side but now the species have grown apart. Magi Lune knows how to heal the rift, a human and a fairy must marry. Crysta is chosen to marry the human Zak, but Zak is resistant, Pip is angry, and Hexxus awaits
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well here's chapter one of my latest experiment This question this story poses is 'what if during the first battle with Hexxus, the humans never ran away?' Humans and fairies know of each others existence. But they don't like each other very much. Call this the prologue, and any suggestions for this story would be appreciated, thanks.

FernGully: Healing the Rift

_Our world was much larger then. _

_The forest went on forever. We tree spirits nurtured the harmony of all living things, but our closest friends were humans. _

_Then, as sometimes happens, the balance of nature shifted, and Hexxus, the very spirit of destruction, rose up from the bowels of the earth and rained down his poison. _

_The forest was nearly destroyed. Many lives were lost. The humans, who originally had decided to flea, found they could not leave those who had been so kind to them to face such darkness alone. _

_It was only by human and fairy standing side by side, calling up the magical powers of nature, that I was able to trap Hexxus inside an enchanted tree and save FernGully. _

_The forest recovered, but a rift had developed between humans and fairies, one that would not heal so quickly. _

_The attack by Hexxus left the humans unable to hear the trees anymore, and unable to ever truly feel safe within the vast woods again. Fear of Hexxus returning drove the humans from FernGully, and in to lands with less plant life, which they grew to find secure. _

_The fairies were heartbroken to see their friends leave, but life continued for both species. The humans would still visit the woods and its inhabitants on occasion. But time away from the trees had left them much different, unable to comprehend the fairies' devotion to giving life. _

_Humans would take further steps to leave their old lives behind. They tore down trees, constructed large buildings that reached to the sky. Fairies grew to fear what humans had become, their new found near hatred for plants drove the two species further apart._

_Some believed that they had grown to worship Hexxus, but I knew better. Fear of Hexxus is what drove them at that point. Time passed, as it has a habit of doing, and the humans' visits to the FernGully grew less frequent. _

_The fairies would not't dare step into the human cities, which as more time passed grew thick with human poisons in the air. Humans took down more forests, and soon the world did not seem as vast as it once did. _

_They never dare taking down trees near FernGully, a loyalty between the two species still existed, as did fear of freeing Hexxus. _

_And now, as thousands of years have passed since Hexxus' attacked I know what my final mission in life must be. The rift between humans and fairies must start to heal…and I have been shown by the spirits what the first step must be._

_A human and fairy shall marry, it is destined. The beautiful Crysta has known since her youngest years her destiny, she will marry the human that the spirits instructed me bring here, Zak Young, and finally the rift cause by Hexxus will begin to heal. This will be my final gift to this world, and a defense for the return of the demon. _

_For Hexxus' time of return will come soon, and my time on this world will soon end. _

_Magi Lune_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, didn't expect to take this long to post chapter 2, don't worry 3 will come quicker. Suggestions are always welcome.

Second Note: There was some problem with the file last time I submitted this chapter.

Chapter 2

Zak Young resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he tried to remember why he was in this situation.

Why had he been pulled out of California, home sweet home, why had he been forced to take an insanely long flight to Australia, why was he hiking to a stupid rain forest.

Oh that's right, cause his great great great great grandfather had been the last person to see the fairies face to face. Like a hundred years ago or something he was granted the opportunity to talk to the Fairy leader Magi Lune, which was huge because fairies like never let humans into Ferngully.

For Zak, being the decendant of the famous Alexanders Young, had haunted him his whole life. When he was young he was called fairy boy by the less imagintive bullies, but as he got older he was expected to be an expert on fairies, he wasn't. Not that anyone really was, some old scribblings of ancient humans was their only insight into fairy culture.

The only time the fairies sent a message to humans was on 'The Day of Light', when the fairies would send a message reminding humans this was the day Hexxus was defeated by both races standing together. This message would just magically appear in the UN office every year.

Except this year was different, a message just appeared on another day, out of the blue. 'Please tell Zachary Young to travel to FernGully, there is much to discuss', and suddenly, for Zak, the world seemed to be hounding him.

"Why would the fairies want you?" He had heard that question only a billion times in the last month. He was kind of curious himself, and was hoping this had been a mix up. There had to be a lot of Zak Youngs, right? Well, the UN was quite clear it wasn't a mix up, and that it was his duty to his species to accept the invitation.

Well, at least he was getting a free trip out of it. But the reporters wouldn't stop.

"Have you spoken to their kind before?"

"Are you working with them?"

"Are you prepared to represent human interests?"

The answer to all questions were no.

And the mail, it never stopped. Fan mail, love letters, marriage proposals, death threats, he got it all. People seemed to think he was either someone really special or a traitor to his race. He was neither, he was just a slacker that couldn't seem to find a job. But atleast he could probably milk some money from this. Much of his time was spent being taught fairy culture, what was known of it anyway, etiquitte, and fashion. It was joke, mainly it the government was forcing him to go through it to enforce a message: Don't mess this up. If he did, it might be god knows how long before humans and fairies would meet again. No pressure, right.

After getting off the plane his guide told him the hike would be a couple days. And a reporter, some chick, pretty hot, was their to document his thoughts on this 'honor'. Whatever, he just wanted this to be over.

-

Crysta had known from a young age that she was going to marry a human. When she was young she thought it was exciting, she would imagine he husband from a distant land who would come to her some day.

When she got older, she started to find it constructing, even tried to rebel. Why should be forced to marry someone she hadn't met, why couldn't she date like other girls her age. Pip supported this attitude, but as she got older she grew to accept it as something that had to be done.

Humans and fairies needed to learn to live together again, and if this was the only way so be it. He would be here soon this…Zak Young…such strange names humans had, and they would be wed. Then she would leave FernGully for the human world…the thought saddened her beyond belief. Humans lived far away from the trees, and had lost more then they could have realized.

Crysta looked at her reflection as she stopped by a puddle, fixed her hair again. Would this human like her? Would he be as bad as Pip always made humans out to be? Or would he be lost, in need of guidance like Magi Lune had said. So many questions, it wasn't fair, they wouldn't even had time to really know each other before they wed.

"Last chance to run." Her pointed ears perked at the familiar voice. She turned around to see Pip looking defiant as ever. "I'll hide you, they can force someone else to go through with this insanity."

Crysta shook her head. "We've had this conversation before, I doing what's best for our people."

"Keeping them out is what's best for our people!" Pip shouted. "They chose to leave, let them live with it."

Crysta leaned by the puddle and rinsed her face with some of the cool water. "No Pip, this is what is best for all of us."

Pip threw his hand up in frustration. "But why you then? You were never even given a choice."

Crysta sighed a little. "Because…it's going to happen Pip, okay? You should be helping prepare things with the others. I have to get ready."

Pip walked off in a huff.

Crysta wished he wouldn't make things more difficult.

-

Near FernGully…

A group of humans in dark cloaks stood around a fire, one stood infront of group.

_O, Death  
O, Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year  
Well what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
Well I am death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

"Brothers and sisters, the moment we've waited to long for is coming." The leader of group said proudly with a chuckle.

The group cheered.

"Those freaks, those abominations, those 'fairies'. have let their guard down. Giving us the opportunity we've dreamed of, what of fathers and grandfathers waited for, the opportunity to attack FernGully. When Hexxus rose the first time our kind made a mistake, our kind should have stood with him, not against him. He was our saviour, or true God, the fairies trick us into fearing him. But they were decievers, false prophets. Now we can undo that mistake, and free Hexxus, unlease his glory upon the world!"

Note: So Zak clearly has no idea of his upcoming wedding, but why? That will be revealed. Also this Hexxus cult will be a big player in what's to come.


End file.
